Gimme A Break
by mamadoom823
Summary: ReitaXRuki oneshot. I do not own either Reita or Ruki sadly. A little fanfic with some smexiness thrown in. Reita and his love of KitKats inspired me.


Gimme a Break ReitaXRuki

The last few weeks of recording had been grueling for everybody. They finally had a two day break starting tomorrow and Reita wanted nothing more than to get home and sleep for at least twelve hours. Ruki had wanted them to get together tonight and had stormed out of the studio after being told no repreatedly. His horny little chibi would have to wait one more night.  
When he got home he was surprised to see the lights were already on. He must have forgotten to turn them off when he left this morning. He toed off his shoes at the door and headed for the kitchen. He kicked something in the dimly lit entryway. What the hell, he thought. Bending over he picked up a bite sized KitKat wondering if it had fallen out of his jacket pocket on his way out.  
Then he saw another about a foot in front of him. There was actually a trail of them leading into the kitchen. He shrugged and picked up his treats as he made his way to the kitchen. There the trail continued all the way to the fridge. He opened the door and found take out sushi from his favorite place arranged on a plate with a few more pieces of candy.  
Ruki must have decided to forgive him for not coming over tonight and this was his way of showing it. Smiling, he grabbed the plate and a tea from the fridge and sat down to eat. After he finished the meal he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it, a habit he had picked up from his lover. As he turned to head into his room he noticed another trail of KitKats. A grin split his face as he followed this trail to the bathroom and found the tub full of steamy water waiting for him. Maybe he should tell Ruki no more often, he thought, as he shed his clothes and relaxed into the bath. The hot water was really working on his tired body and he felt the tension draining away. When the water had cooled he pulled the plug and climbed out feeling refreshed. He dried off and donned the clean underwear that had been left for him. As he left the bathroom he saw a trail of KitKats that he hadn't noticed earlier. They led down the hall into his bedroom. Shrugging, he picked them up on his way to bed. He hoped Ruki didn't expect him to eat them all as he found them. The light in the bedroom was out, unlike the rest of the house. He dropped the pile of candy on his dresser and turned to the bed. He noticed a foot on the bed where the light from the hall spilled across it. He flipped on the reading lamp on the nightstand to investigate. There was Ruki, sleeping on his bed dressed in what must have been a Halloween costume. Reita couldn't hold back the laughter and had to sit on the side of the bed to keep from falling over. Ruki woke up to the sound and glared up at his lover. "Where in the world did you find that ridiculous thing, Ruki?" the blonde asked in between laughs.  
"I bought it online a while ago. I was saving it for a special occasion but after what you said at the studio today I had to wear it tonight," he answered.  
"I just said that I was too tired tonight."  
"Not quite. You said 'Gimme a break, I'm too tired' and then ignored me."  
"I still don't see..."  
"Dumbass. I have yet to see you turn down a KitKat, so here I am dressed like one. Are you still going to say no?" he pouted.  
Reita figured out the connection between the earlier conversation, the trails of candy and the costume and fell of the bed laughing. That had to be the craziest thing his chibi had ever done for him. Ruki got off the bed and kicked the bassist in the arse as he started for the door. Reita tackled him, dragged him back to the bed and kissed him until he couldn't breathe. The costume was gone in and under a minute and so wear the blondes underwear. The kiss was resumed and hands began to roam each others bodies. The lube was pulled out from under the pillows and Reita spread some on his aching member and the others tight hole. He rolled Ruki onto his stomach and raised him onto his knees before kneeling behind him. Slowly he pressed the head of his cock into the vocalist, making him moan. Once he was completely in he grabbed the younger mans erection and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. The room was filled with the slap of bodies coming together and lust filled moans. It wasn't long before the thrusts became deeper and faster. Both men screamed through a mutual release before collapsing onto the bed. Reita rolled onto his back, taking his lover with him. They lay that way for several minutes as their breathing slowed and heart rates returned to normal. Finally Ruki moved to get up and the bassist reluctantly pulled out and let him go. He grabbed the cigarettes and ashtray from the nightstand leaned back into the taller man. As they smoked Reita began to chuckled softly.  
"Now what's so funny?" Ruki asked.  
"You were right. I'll never turn down a KitKat." 


End file.
